Those Chosen by Aura
by Masavedis
Summary: When the world of Pokemon is threatened by an unimaginable evil, a young trainer and his Lucario are unknowingly chosen to be the saviors. But will the winds of fate choose a different path?
1. Prologue

Atop a high cliff during a rainy night, a solitary trainer and his Pokemon stood watching. Before them lay a vast canyon, with high mountains on either side. Deep in the middle of the canyon a dome of dark energy was slowly growing larger, enveloping everything it touched.

"There's no stopping it," The trainer said, shaking his head in dismay. "At this rate, the entire region will be enveloped in months."

The Mightyena standing at his side looked up at him and whined. The trainer looked back down at him and sighed. "Sorry, boy. But it looks like we're not retiring yet." The trainer laughed, as if it were a joke. The trainer then reached into his pocket and took out a shard gleaming with brilliant light. "It looks like it may come to this after all," The trainer said, gazing at the shard.

Behind them, a second Pokemon appeared, panting heavily. It's journey here wasn't a short one, nor an easy one. The trainer turned around and gave a weak smile. "Ah, you have arrived. Excellent. Come here," The trainer said, beckoning the Pokemon towards him. He took a pulled a thread out of his sleeve and tied it around the shard, before placing it around the Pokemon's neck. "Absol, I need you to do one last favor for me. After it is done, you are no longer my Pokemon, and are free to do as you wish," The trainer said, his voice betraying a hint of sadness. The Disaster Pokemon cocked its head in confusion.

"I need you to take this shard to the One. Protect him, and make sure he is to survive. Go," The trainer instructed. _Yes, master, _The Absol replied. The Pokemon bowed, then took off back in the direction it came.

"Mightyena, I believe I was wrong. We are retiring today. Just a little differently than usual." The trainer let out an ironic chuckle. He turned back towards the ball of death. "I have one last trick up my sleeve."

The trainer took out a similar shard to the one he gave Absol, and swallowed it. Almost immediately, his body was enveloped in a peculiar blue flame.

"Mightyena, it was an honor working with you. Now do me one last favor," The trainer asked, now slowly levitating into the air. "My greatest fear was dying alone, fizzling out like a flame. Help me go with a bang, like a true star. Together," The trainer said softly, a defiant grin growing on his face. Mightyena barked, then gave a final, triumphant howl.

The two leapt off the cliff, rapidly accelerating towards the dome of energy.

_"Looks like it's all up to you now…Elix, and…Lucario," _ The trainer thought, smiling.

This wasn't over yet.

Not even close.

* * *

_There's no reason for it to be raining this hard,_ Elix thought to himself. _It's the middle of June. What gives?_

The rain pounded incessantly against Elix's small tent. It was perched on a grassy hill overlooking Lake Verity, where Elix was staying for the past week. He was inspired by a TV report he saw on a red Gyarados which lived in Johto, wondered if there was one here. Unfortunately, nothing was found during his weeklong stay. He was just about to pack up and leave when it suddenly started raining like hell.

Elix yawned and brought his blankets closer around himself. The tent was designed for warm weather, and didn't do much to keep the cold out. The rain was too loud for Elix to get any sleep, so there was nothing to do except sit tight and hope the rain stops soon.

Elix was starting to doze off when the flap door to the tent suddenly opened. In came a very soggy Lucario holding a basket full of berries. "Jeez, what were you doing out there?" Elix asked, grabbing the basket and emptying the contents onto the tent floor. _You would not believe what I had to go through to get these,_ the Lucario replied.

Elix's Lucario, or "Ruki" as he is sometimes called (not often, as Lucario doesn't like it that much), was of course not always a Lucario. Elix had originally received him when he was much younger as an egg. His father was leaving on a "business trip" (a trip from which he would never return) and had gave him it as a goodbye present. The two grew up together, forming a very close bond. The Riolu that hatched eventually became a Lucario, and it was around then Elix decided he wanted to be a Pokemon Trainer, and that catching a red Gyarados would be a good way to start. To this day, however, Elix is unsure of where or how his dad got that egg. Or what had happened to his dad, for that matter.

"Give me a hand, would you?" Elix asked, tearing the leaves and stems off the berries and putting them in a separate bag. _Of course,_ Lucario replied, sitting down next to him. At some point he had learned how to use telepathy, but Elix didn't know the details. He just started talking one day, and never mentioned how. Elix suspects all Lucario naturally know, which would explain why Lucario doesn't really know the explanation himself.

But I digress, Elix thought. There must be something going on if it took Lucario this long to gather berries. "So what took you so long, anyway?" Elix asked. _There are a whole bunch of bizarre Aura waves coming from the center of the lake. It's putting all the local Pokemon on edge somehow, Lucario_ responded, tearing a stem off a berry using his teeth.

"That's interesting, but it doesn't explain why you were out there for two hours," Elix said, putting down a berry and looking at Lucario. _There was a Beedrill swarm circling the entire forest. I didn't want to attract it's attention,_ Lucario replied, still focused on the berries. "Ah," Elix understood. Beedrill are _nasty_ Pokemon by themselves, and an absolute menace in large groups.

The two sat in silence for a while, removing the stems from the berries, when Lucario suddenly looked up and started peering very intently towards the lake. "What's up?" Elix asked, concerned. _The Aura waves coming from the lake are fluctuating wildly, _he said, concentrating. Elix noticed Lucario's eyes turn yellow._ They are getting larger. Something is happening out there. _Lucario got up and quickly exited the tent. "Yo! Wait for me!" Elix called after him, quickly putting on his raincoat. Sure enough, when he got outside, he noticed waves moving across the lake's surface. They seemed to originate in the center of the lake and move outward. "What the hell's going on?" Elix asked, incredulous. Lucario didn't respond.

The two watched as the waves got bigger and bigger until they saw a small island rise up out of the center of the lake. Just as suddenly, a bunch of smaller islands appeared in a row between the big island and the mainland, creating a sort of bridge. "What the HELL," Elix said again, this time to nobody in particular. Lucario shuddered. _It's as if they want us to check it out,_ he said, regarding the islands with suspicion. Elix shrugged and started walking towards it. "Well, if the lake wants us to go over there that badly, we probably should," he began. "Also, this is way too weird for me to pass up."

After a moment's hesitation, Lucario joined Elix and the two carefully traversed the bridge and reached the center island. In the middle of the central isle was a small box. Elix picked it up and examined it. "Okay, this is making less and less sense by the minute," he said, turning the box over. He quickly noticed there were no visible ways to open the box. "How do you open this thing?" _Allow me, _Lucario said, taking the box. He closed his eyes, and his paws were soon surrounded by an ethereal blue fire. Almost immediately afterwards the box opened. The two peered inside and saw that the box contained a small red sphere with strange symbols carved into it. The sphere was translucent and inside Elix could see what looked like a small flame. Elix peered at it closely. "What in the world is this?"

I_t appears to be some sort of trinket,_ Lucario observed, looking at it closely. _It is emanating massive amounts of Aura, though, so it can't be any ordinary bauble._ "Well them, what is it?" Elix said, heading back across the bridge. As interesting as that thing is, getting out of this blasted rain is currently his top priority. As soon as they were safely back in the tent, Elix put the sphere on the small bedside table and examined it closely. _Maybe Dr. Isaac knows something about it,_ Lucario suggested. "Hey, good idea. We'll ask him tomorrow."

Dr. Ian Isaac was an old friend of Elix's family for a long time. He seemed to know pretty much everything about ancient Pokemon artifacts. As a matter of fact, before we left he mentioned something about becoming a Pokemon Professor, Elix remembered.

"Either way, there's nothing we can really do about this thing right now," Elix said, putting the sphere in a small bag then stuffing said bag into his backpack. "I'm sure Ian knows at least something about this. For now, though, we should get some sleep. It's really late." Elix lay down on his sleeping bag and drew the covers around him. _But Master, the berries,_ Lucario reminded him. "Ah, we'll do it in the morning," Elix dismissed. _Very well then. Goodnight, Elix._ "G'night, Ruki."

As the two lay down to go to sleep, the sphere continued to shine softly, the same color as the Pokemon Absol's eyes, as the Pokemon raced through the land, searching for the Chosen One. And as they slept, the dark void grew steadily larger, engulfing all that surrounded it and sucking it into the cast expanse of nothing.

* * *

**Yay! First fanfic on this website!**

**I don't know why my stories always start so dreadfully slowly. Oh well, hopefully it will pick up as the story progresses. I thought I had wrote a lot, but it seems too short, and I don't want to add any unnecessary filler, _I don't know what to dooooo aaarrgh_**

**But oh well. Please read and review! Your opinions will help me improve my writing and the quality of this story. If you like it, please take like 5 minutes of your time to wrote a review. Thank you!**


	2. A Mysterious Aura

Elix awoke to the peculiar sensation of water trickling down his face. Groggy, he propped himself up and looked up at the roof of the tent. Sure enough, a small stream of water was trickling down from the tent roof.

_A leak? _Elix thought to himself, still mostly asleep. He looked over to his left and saw Lucario curled up asleep on his sleeping bag. Which was weird, because Elix _never _woke up before Lucario. Lucario wakes up before sunrise sometimes. Elix sometimes wonders if he ever sleeps at all.

Elix slowly climbed out of his sleeping bag and stuck his head out the tent. It was still raining. How the hell is it still raining? Is the sky mad at me for taking that weird fire thing? What's the deal with that weird fire thing, anyway? Why did the lake give it to me anyway? Elix tended to do most of his thinking in the morning.

Elix put on his raincoat and took out the fire sphere before stepping outside. He looked back toward the lake and there were no trace of the islands, as if they were never there. For a brief second Elix wondered if he had dreamt the entire thing, and that the fire sphere is some bizarre hallucination of his. He rolled the ball around his palm, and sure enough it felt solid and real. The flame inside it flickered and swayed like a real flame. Elix looked back at the lake, then at the sphere again.

_Okay, seriously, what is the deal with this thing?_ Elix asked himself, inspecting the sphere closely. He eventually decided that simply staring at it wasn't going to give him any answers, so he pocketed the sphere and sat down on the hill.

_Master, you're awake? _Lucario asked from behind him. He was evidently just as surprised that he woke up second as Elix was.

"Yeah, we got a leak in that tent," he said, gesturing towards the tent. "It's a piece of crap anyway, we need to get a new one."

Lucario sat down next to him and looked toward the lake. _The islands are gone, _he observed, frowning.

"Yeah, as if they were never there. You know what's up with that?"

_There's most assuredly some supernatural force in the lake, as there's no way just water can generate that kind of Aura, _Lucario replied, resting his head in his paws, deep in thought. _I'm guessing the lake deity wanted us to have that strange sphere._

"Lake Deity?"

_Yes. A Pokemon called Mesprit. There are three lakes in Sinnoh, and each has its own deity, _Lucario explained.

"Okay, so this Mesprit wanted us to have this fire sphere. But why?" Elix was now both curious and worried. Curious because he actually really wanted to know what the story was with this thing. Worried because this little ball was obviously important, and he was obviously supposed to do something important with it, but he had no idea what.

_That I do not know. I'm sure Dr. Isaac knows, _Lucario suggested, standing up. _I think I will go train for a while,_ he announced, stretching his arms and legs.

"Go right ahead. I'll take care of things around here," Elix said, also standing up. He wasn't looking forward to packing up everything in the rain, but at least the rain will help him stay awake.

Lucario walked off into the forest surrounding the lake, leaving Elix standing alone at the lake's edge. He gazed into the lake one last time before clapping his hands together. "Better get to work," he said to himself.

He was almost done when Lucario walked out of the forest. He paid the Aura Pokemon no mind at first, but then noticed his worried expression and how he was constantly looking around.

"What's up, Luc?" Elix asked, putting away the last of the cooking utensils into a small black bag.

_I sense a powerful aura quickly getting closer. I can't locate where it is, though, _Lucario replied.

"What's the big deal? I bet there are powerful auras all over the place."

_True, but this one is heading directly toward us. It's moving rather fast, as well. _

Lucario had a tendency to fret over things, especially if he thought they were dangerous. Elix was slightly worried about it too, but he didn't want Lucario to be on edge the entire trip back. "How far away do you think it is?" He asked.

_I can't tell, but at the rate it is moving, it shouldn't reach us for another couple of hours._

"By then, we should be back in Jubilife City, if it doesn't go away sooner. We'll be fine, don't worry."

_If you say so, _Lucario resigned, visibly relaxing a little.

"I've finished packing everything up, so would you mind helping me carry some of this?" Elix asked, hefting his backpack and picking up a couple other bags.

_Of course,_ Lucario replied, quickly picking up the other bags that remained.

The walk back to Jubilife was mostly uneventful, although every now and then Lucario's ear would twitch and he would scan the area. He was still concerned about the mystery aura, but at least he wasn't as rattled as before.

When they reached Jubilife, the sun was hanging in the middle of the sky, and the ground shimmered with midday heat. It had stopped raining when they were walking back, thank God.

"Let's drop our stuff out at our place, then swing by Ian's to have him take a look at this sphere," Elix suggested, shouldering his backpack.

_Fine with me, _Lucario agreed.

Upon reaching their house, however, Lucario suddenly stopped. "What's up?" Elix asked.

_The powerful aura is very close now, _Lucario said, the worry in his voice clear.

"That's it?" Elix asked, now more worried about his friend's mental state than this powerful aura he was sensing.

Lucario shook his head. _No, what bugs me is that it's this close and I still can't identify it._

Elix knew that if there was one thing Lucario hated more than anything, it was the unknown. "Is it still headed straight for us?" He asked.

_Yes, _Lucario replied, his eyes now closed with concentration. Elix sighed, then thought for a moment.

"Well, it's obvious that it wants to see us, and there's no stopping it," Elix began. "Let's just head over to Ian's and we'll meet up with it when we meet up with it." Elix wished he could think of something better to say to calm Lucario down, but that was all he could think of.

Lucario picked up on Elix's concern and nodded his head in agreement. _You are right. There is nothing we can do about it until we meet it. _Lucario picked up his bags and walked into the house, Elix close behind him.

"Mom, I'm home!" Elix shouted, then quickly remembered his Mom wasn't here. She was off at some important work thing, and didn't tell him how long she was going to be gone. Elix didn't really mind, though. He was never that close to his mom, and he could take care of himself easily anyway. If anything went wrong, he always had Lucario. Also, he kinda liked living alone. It appealed to the independent part of his personality.

Elix wanted to talk to Isaac before he encountered this mystery aura, so he dropped everything in the entranceway. "Let's hurry," he said to Lucario.

Lucario was thinking the same thing. _Right, _he agreed.

Dr. Isaac lived a couple blocks away from Elix's house. It wasn't a long walk, but it was a tense one. Elix could tell from Lucario's body language that the mysterious aura was going to arrive any minute now.

They thankfully managed to arrive without encountering it. Elix rang the doorbell twice, and almost immediately the door swung open, revealing Dr. Ian Isaac.

"Hey hey! Elix, how's it going?" Ian asked, smiling widely. "Come in! Come in!"

Isaac was a tall, thin man in his early thirties. Elix had first met him when his dad invited over to dinner (they were apparently old friends) and they have remained close ever since.

"And here's Lucario! So, how did the trip go? Did you catch that red Gyarados? You didn't have any problems, right? Please, sit down!" Ian talked faster than anyone Elix knew. He was also smarter than anyone Elix knew. Elix suspected that it takes a brain that smart to keep up with a mouth that fast.

"We didn't even see a trace of him, but that's not why we're here," Elix began. He took out the fiery sphere, and held it up so Ian could see it. "What can you tell me about this?"

Ian's eyes widened with surprise. "Oh. Oh my, how did you get a hold of that? May I see it?"

Elix handed him the sphere. For a while Ian studied it closely then walked over to a bookshelf and rifled through it. He selected an old, worn book and opened it to a page marked with a bookmark. After reading the book for a few seconds, Ian closed it and walked back over to Elix.

"What you have here," Ian said, holding up the sphere, "is what is called a Fire Orb."

"A Fire Orb?" Elix asked, leaning forward.

"Yes. No one knows its true purpose, although there are many theories," Ian began. "Some say it is a vessel that contains massive amounts of power. Others say it is a key that unlocks a great treasure. Still others say it is a powerful weapon that unlocks the wielder's true power. Nobody knows for sure. It was lost some 1000 years ago." Ian said.

"Wow, I had no idea this thing was so special." Elix said. He noticed Lucario's ears perking with interest.

"Where did you find this?" Ian asked.

"Well, that's the crazy part."

Elix told Ian the story of how he and Lucario found the Fire Orb. Over the course of the story, he noticed Lucario was getting increasingly anxious. When he was finished, he felt Lucario nudge him in the ribs. He looked over and saw Lucario nod his head in the direction of the door.

"That's very interesting. I wonder if Mesprit is behind all of this," Ian wondered. Elix stood up along with Lucario.

"I'm really sorry, Ian, but we have to go. I hate to leave the conversation like this, but we have some important stuff to do before it gets any later."

"Oh no, it's fine. I understand. I do have one favor to ask, however. Do you mind if I keep the Fire Orb overnight? I would like to study it," Ian asked.

"Oh sure, it's fine. We'll be along early next morning to ask you about it. See ya!"

"Goodbye."

When they were outside, Lucario turned to Elix.

_I'm very sorry about making you leave, but the powerful aura is close. Very close, _Lucario said under his breath.

"No, it's okay. I understand," Elix said, glancing around him. "Let's hurry home."

When the two turned onto their street, Elix noticed Lucario stop cold. He turned around and noticed his fur was bristling, his teeth were showing, and his eyes were glowing.

_It's here! It's here! _Lucario warned. Panicked, Elix spun around to see what Lucario was looking at.

Out of the darkness at the end of the street strode a feline-like Pokemon with bright white fur. It had a black face with bright red eyes, and a sickle-lie growth on the side of its head. Around its neck hung a peculiar necklace.

The Pokemon stopped a couple yards away from them, and for a moment they simply stared at each other. Finally, the Pokemon spoke.

_Are you Elix and Lucario? _Absol asked, his red eyes glowing.

* * *

**Ha-ha! I have discovered correct dialogue form! Now my fanfic should look less like a 12-year-old's diary entry! Yay!**

**Anyway this chapter is, like, long. Or at least it feels long. It felt long when I was typing it. Hopefully it didn't bore you.**

**I promise something will actually happen in the next chapter, by the way.**


End file.
